Carbon electrodes have been used in many commercial applications, including aluminum refining, steel making, chlorine and fluorine production, water decontamination and purification, and various analytical and bioanalytical chemistry applications. Such electrodes can be formed of various forms of carbon, such as pyrolytic graphite, carbon fibers, and glassy carbon powders. These electrodes are commonly used in processes that are very energy intensive.